


Tying the Knot

by floorbe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorbe/pseuds/floorbe
Summary: You and Taka have just gotten married, and it’s time to tie the knot... ;^)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Your Taka x reader x Mondo fics were sooo good, finding them was such a nice surprise because there’s honestly not enough of it! If you’re okay with it, may I request a vanilla nsfw Taka x reader oneshot? I hope you have a great day! 💕
> 
> I do NOT take requests on here, you'll have to go to my tumblr, "floorbe"
> 
> where the title is bad but the smut is decent(??)

“I do,” you see your (soon to be former) boyfriend, Taka, sob out as he holds your hands tightly. Tears are running down your face, too, as he says what seems to be the happiest words you’ll ever hear in your life. You grin, clutching his hands tightly as his form shakes uncontrollably with his silent sobs. The priest to the side of you two smiles warmly, wiping away stray tears from his eyes as he clears his throat to continue. 

“And do you, Y/N L/N, take Kiyotaka Ishimaru to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do,” you cry, squeezing his hands as Taka bites his lip harshly to keep from sobbing harder. Biting his lip doesn’t stop him from giving you the biggest smile you’ve ever seen, (only to be rivaled by the smile he gave when you proposed to him) however, and you eagerly return it. 

“By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!” 

Taka is already pulling you forward before the sentence is even finished, unclasping your hands to wrap one tightly tightly around your waist and the other to cup your cheek. You cup his cheek while your other hand quickly moves to thread your fingers through his short hair, trying to stifle your enormous grin so you can kiss him properly. He presses his lips against yours eagerly, thumb stroking your cheek as your lips move against each other. 

The cheering from your friends and family barely registers as you pull away to lean your foreheads together, laughing in delight. You give him a peck on the lips as you turn to your friends and family, who all almost trample you to congratulate you. 

From there the reception seems to go by in a blur, you and Taka having your dance, (where he leads you around the floor stiffly and painstakingly slow until you teasingly tell him to “loosen up, hall monitor”. He laughs at that, briefly kissing you before reminding you with a stutter and an attempted wink that “running in the halls is not allowed” which causes you to snicker. Even after all this time he’s fumbling with his words around you, it’s cute, and you’re no better) watching him and Mondo awkwardly dance with the most vigor you’ve ever seen, and at some point a circle is formed with Yasuhiro in the middle doing the worst worm ever witnessed. Still, everyone is cheering him on. As a follow up, Sakura performs a jaw dropping breakdance routine, and you learn that Hifumi can do a damn good robot. 

Eventually the reception dies down, and people begin hugging you two goodbye, saying congratulations (“Don’t have too much fun tonight!” is said by Yasuhiro with a wink, and you two blush furiously as he laughs and walks out). 

You and Taka finally make your leave as well, heading to your hotel room hand in hand, conversing softly and occasionally pressing a kiss to the other’s hand or cheek. Taka opens the door for you, always the gentleman, and you enter the room with a content sigh, slipping off your shoes. The door closes behind you and you feel Taka slide his arms around your waist after toeing off his dress shoes and socks, pressing a kiss to your cheek before resting his chin on your shoulder. You smile and lean back into him, tilting your head against his. 

He lifts his head as you turn around in his arms, wrapping yours around his neck to softly caress his hair. He smiles lovingly at you, leaning down and connecting your lips in a slow, passionate kiss. You pull yourself closer to him, your heart fluttering as you feel his grip on you tighten. You gasp, eyes flying open, as you’re suddenly lifted off of the ground. Taka spins you around laughing in delight, you joining him. He sets you down for only a moment before he’s picking you up again, this time (true to the name) bridal style, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against yours, sighing softly. 

“I’m so happy,” he murmurs, tears starting to form in his eyes, “I’m so happy I’m married to you.” You kiss his neck gently, resting your head against his shoulder.

“I love you,” you murmur against his neck, kissing it again, “I can’t believe I get to call you my husband now.”

“I love you too. My wife,” he whispers adoringly, walking over to the bed and gently placing you down on it. You sit up as he joins you, cupping his cheek to lead him into another slow kiss. Your lips move together as you climb on top of him, seating yourself in his lap. He breaks away, cheeks flushed heavily, looking at you as if you’re the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen. 

You smile at him, leaning down to connect your lips again. You stroke his cheek with your thumb as you gently lick his bottom lip. He gladly opens his mouth, his tongue reaching out to slide against yours as he grips your hips. You slowly move your hand down his chest as your tongues swirl around each other, taking your other hand to undo his bowtie and drop it on the floor after sliding his suit jacket off of him. You unbutton the collar of his shirt, breaking the kiss to move to his neck. 

You pepper kisses along his neck, earning a gasp from him as you gently nip it. You lick his neck slowly before sucking on the skin you had nipped. He moans quietly, his hands hesitantly rubbing your hips as you continue to leave marks along his neck. He lets out a whine as your hand travels lower, unbuttoning more of his shirt and vest to massage his chest. 

You shift on his lap, pressing down onto him, suddenly causing him to groan and buck his hips upwards. You gasp as you feel his hardening cock briefly rub against your sex, hearing him stutter out apologies. You roll your hips down into his, making him cut off his apologies with another moan. He slides his hands around your waist as you grind down onto him, panting lightly and thrusting his hips up to meet yours. 

Your mouth catches his, sloppily moving your tongues together as you swallow each others moans. Taka’s hands shakily come up to the zipper of your dress, breaking away. “I-is it alright if I take this off?” he breathes out, and you nod eagerly. He slowly unzips the dress, helping slide it off of you and tossing it to the floor. 

He stares at your body in wonder, slowly running his hands along your waist and hesitantly up to the edge of your bra. You smile at him, reaching up behind you and unclasping it, letting it fall to the ground. He intakes sharply as your breasts are revealed to him. Inching his fingers towards them, his eyes flicker up to yours for permission. Your smile widens, gently moving his hands to cup your breasts.

He gently squeezes them, rolling your nipples between his fingers. You moan softly, arching your spine to encourage his fingers. He leans into your neck, placing gentle kisses along it before sucking on the sensitive skin. You tilt your head, letting him reach more of your neck. He scatters marks along your neck, taking his time to trail his mouth down to one of your breasts. He takes one nipple into his mouth, his hand still massaging the other. You gasp, hand coming up to thread your fingers through his hair as he swirls his tongue around the nub. He switches to your other boob after a few moments, sucking on it lightly as his hand pinches your other nipple. 

He pulls back when you continue unbuttoning his vest and shirt, letting him shrug them off. You get up from his lap, gently pushing him back onto the bed and letting him scoot backwards until his head rests on the pillows. You crawl over him, giving him a kiss on the lips before kissing down his body. Your hands run over his now exposed torso, inching closer to his pants waistline. He whines as you finally stroke his clothed cock, his hips twitching into your hand. You slowly palm him through his pants, eliciting soft gasps and groans from him. His hand suddenly takes yours, stopping you from stroking him further, and his other hand finds your cheek, pulling you up to kiss him lovingly. 

“Y/N, please,” he murmurs against your lips, eyes gazing into yours longingly, “I-I... I need you.” He his eyes flicker away bashfully, slightly turning away, but you tilt his head back to look at you, bringing him in for another slow kiss. 

“I need you, too,” you murmur, smiling. You unzip his dress pants and he shuffles them off, leaving you both in just your underwear. He gently flips you over, trailing his hands down to your underwear. He glances up at you, hooking his fingers under the waistband, and you nod. He slowly pulls them off of you, tossing them on the floor before gently stroking your clit with his fingers. 

You moan as he presses down on your clit, exploring your reactions with a look of adoration in his eyes. He circles your clit with his thumb, watching you carefully. You moan breathily before pulling him up to meet you lips, tugging at his underwear. He sits up and bashfully takes them off, revealing his cock. He reaches over to the nightstand beside the bed, pulling out a condom. He quickly rips it open, placing the wrapper on the nightstand before rolling it onto his cock. You watch in anticipation as he finishes placing it on, wriggling slightly.

He crawls back over you, “A-are you ready?” You nod, wrapping your arms around his neck to kiss him lovingly before he positions himself in front of your pussy. He slowly pushes himself in, moaning loudly and squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. He lets you adjust before pushing his dick further into you until he fills you completely. He stops, looking to you for the okay to start moving, panting heavily. You buck your hips into his, telling him that he can move. He groans and nods, setting a slow, passionate pace. 

You wrap your legs around his waist, sloppily kissing him and moaning into his mouth as you feel his dick move inside of you. His thrusts start to speed up as he comes closer to his release, causing you to gasp. Your pussy tightens around him as you grow closer, and he groans loudly, tears welling up in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure he’s feeling. His face falls into the crook of your neck, where you can feel his heavy breaths against your skin and his loud moaning in your ear. 

Your hands wrap around his torso, scratching at his back as his thrusts grow deeper and rougher. Taka quietly praises you, babbling out: “you feel amazing”, “y-you’re so tight”, and occasionally a “beautiful” when he lifts his head to see your heated face. You encourage him, feeling his pace pick up with every praise you give him as he comes closer to his release, letting out a particularly loud groan as he reaches his hand down to rub circles on your clit again.

Your climax approaches quickly, tightening your core as you reach your high. Tightening around Taka only causes his hips to stutter, letting out a strangled moan, “O-oh God.” He recovers quickly, continuing to pound into you. You hit your climax suddenly, crying out his name, back arching as pleasure shoots through you. Taka continues to pleasure you throughout your orgasm, murmuring praises to you as his pace becomes irregular. He comes with a cry, a few stray tears falling down his face as his hips slowly halt. 

Breathing heavily, you both stare at each other adoringly for a moment before he presses his lips to yours. He pulls out and you shiver from the sudden emptiness. He pulls the condom off of his dick, throwing it in the bin and grabbing a towel to clean himself up. He grabs another one for you, gently wiping your thighs and handing it to you with a blush to clean the rest. You giggle and clean yourself off, placing the towel off to the side before turning to him and opening your arms.

He smiles widely, falling into them and snuggling his face against your neck. “I love you,” he murmurs, lifting his head to pepper your face with kisses. You laugh and he smiles down at you, placing another kiss onto your lips. 

“I love you, too,” you grin as he lays down beside you, burying your face in his chest as he wraps his arms around you tightly. He nuzzles his nose against your hair, breathing in deeply before sighing in content. Suddenly sleepy, you smile against his chest, allowing yourself to drift off. Before you fall asleep completely, you feel him place a kiss on your head. Your smile grows, pressing one last kiss to his chest before drifting off completely.


End file.
